Jueves
by lGenne
Summary: "No le respondió, no quería mentirle. Simplemente lo beso. En ese beso mostró todo el amor que le tenía. Fue un beso tan dulce y delicado. El beso perfecto." :-Songfic-: ¡CREEK!


**South Park no me pertenece.**

**Canción utilizada: Jueves - ****La Oreja de Vag Gogh**

* * *

**_Jueves 11 de Marzo_**

Tweek Tweak tomaba diariamente el tren. Era necesario, ya que era una manera mas rápida para llegar a su trabajo, sin olvidar el detalle que al joven le gustaba mucho el ambiente en aquel lugar. El rubio se encontraba en una de las bancas de la estación mientras tomaba su fiel y preciado café...

El vocero anunció la partida del tren. Tweek se paro de su asiento y suspiró en un intento de relajarse. Ya era hora de irse.

Camino hacia la multitud que esperaba el mismo tren. De un momento a otro, el transporte se detuvo frente a el. Tweek se sentía ligeramente afortunado.

Se abrieron sus compuertas y el chico no dudo en entrar. Estando adentro, dio un ligero vistazo hacia un vagón semivacío y se sento frente a un chico pelinegro de ojos profundamente azules. El rubio se ruborizo extrañamente.

_Si fuera más guapo y un poco más listo _  
_Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista _  
_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón _  
_Y preguntarte quién eres. _

El joven era guapo, Tweek lo admitía. Le trato de restar importancia viendo hacia la ventana. No tardo mucho en volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

_Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas _  
_Que llevo por ti mi prenda más bonita._

El otro joven, tenía su mirada fija sobre el cristal de la otra ventana. abrió su boca y la cerro empañando ligeramente el cristal.

_"Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal, s__e inundan mis pupilas."_

De repente, el pelinegro mira al rubio. Ambos chicos cruzaron sus miradas...azul y verde oliva...

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras _  
_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista _  
_Apenas respiro me hago pequeñito_  
_Y me pongo a temblar_

El ojiazul desvió la mirada, mientras que Tweek miraba nuevamente a través de la ventana.

_**...**_

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes _  
_Como las golondrinas del poema de Béquer _  
_De estación a estación enfrente tú y yo _  
_Va y viene el silencio._

En ese momento, la mirada del pelinegro regresa hacia Tweak, lo miraba de una forma fija, como si fuese una especie de maravilla. El adicto al café sintió su corazón latir y sus mejillas colorarse. Aquella persona tan especial, la estaba mirando de una manera celestial. El joven solo bajo su mirada un momento, para ocultar su vergüenza y controlar sus ligeros temblores.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras _  
_Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista _  
_Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñito_  
_Y me pongo a temblar._

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, las mejillas de Tweek se tiñeron de un hermoso rojo que lo hacia verlo adorable...

_Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios _  
_Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. _

"C-Craig..."

El pelinegro miro con sus ojos azules a la persona que había pronunciado su nombre. Suponía que no sabría su nombre un chico tan hermoso como aquel rubio.

_Supongo que piensas que chico más tonto_  
_Y me quiero morir._

Y estando frente a él, se paro para estar aún más cerca. El rubio sintió el calor subir bruscamente en sus mejillas. Decidió cerrar con fuerza sus verdes y grandes ojos.

Tucker se paró para estar a su altura y con una de sus manos, levanto la fina cara de aquel chico y en cuanto abriera sus lindos ojos, verlos directamente con dulzura y extrañeza.

_Pero el tiempo se para y te acercas diciendo..._

"Yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos… cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren"

_**...**_

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado _  
_Un día especial este once de marzo._

Los labios de ambos jovenes se juntaron en un pequeño pero cariñoso y perfecto roce. Tweek cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar.

_Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel _  
_Que apaga la luz._

Un gran sonido retumbo en los oídos de Tweek. Una ráfaga de calor golpeo su frágil cuerpo. Sintió varios golpes fuertes y una sensación de empuje toco su espalda. Cuando todo quedo tranquilo abrió sus ojos. El chico se arrepintió.

El tren estaba destruido. Las grandes paredes estaban ahora situadas en el piso donde una gran cantidad de personas heridas intentaban salirse desesperados.

Todo eso causado por una explosión.

El dolor le paso rápido. ¿Y Craig? ¡Debía encontrarlo! lo busco durante treinta segundos. Los mas largos de toda su vida. Finalmente lo encontró. con una pierna rota pero consiente. Tweek se arrastro entre los escombros y tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

_Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos. _

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto algo desesperado. No sabia el porque, pero al ver que no estaba tan herido y que el podía sobrevivir, se tranquilizo.

Pero se percato de si mismo. Tenía un dolor en su pecho, sus sangre estaba ensuciando su ropa. No podía hablar. Sabía que no estaba bien. Sabía que no sobreviviría. Sabía que no volvería a verlo.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" Pregunto nuevamente. Su desespero le desgarraba el alma.

No le respondió, no quería mentirle. Simplemente lo beso. En ese beso mostró todo el amor que le tenía. Fue un beso tan dulce y delicado. El beso perfecto.

_Me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios. _

"Te amo" Le susurro Craig. Tweek lo miro con sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

"Yo también te amo" Susurro mientras quedaba inconsciente entre sus brazos.

"¡TWEEK! ¡TWEEK!" Los gritos de su pareja fue lo ultimo que el rubio pudo oír. Pero ha pesar de todo murió feliz en los brazos de quien lo amaba. En los brazos de Craig.

_Dices que me quieres y yo te regalo e__l último soplo de mi corazón..._

_**Fin**_


End file.
